Hide and Seek
by Flutemelody
Summary: Bella and Jacob has a child together, but what happen's when Jacob imprints on his own DAUGHTER? Things become very twisted, but Jacob's not the only twisted one, not by far. Warning; This is very dark themed. You had been warned. B/E/Jas/Jac
1. Welcome to My Life

Warning: This is DARK OOC AU Fanfiction. Jacob imprints on his own daughter and thinks get carried away in some chapters. This story is about Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Bella, and their daughter, Lizzy. Don't like it, don't read simple as that.

**Double Warning: I would advise all people reading this to ask yourself whether or not you want to read this story because it is****M rated for a reason.**

Other warning; I have a crazy imagination and sometimes it gets taken away from me.

Btw; I suck at grammar. Please forgive me ahead of time. =]  
Oh and for I forget, **Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction. Or would I?**

* * *

I had an unknown power that I never knew about until I was five years old.

I can tell you if something bad about to happen. It's nothing big, but it what saved my life the day Mom and Phil was killed in that car crash that claimed their life. I had woken up that day with a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen. I was only seven at the time and I can't remember much about them, but I can remember that day so clearly.

_"Phil! Where are the car keys?" Mom shouted from downstairs at the bottom of stairs. I felt my stomach become uneasy as I had the words car keys, but I didn't understand it._

_"It's on the coffee table beside the telephone where you left them." Phil yelled back, while I made my way out of my room to see what was going on._

_"Hello, Bella, would you like to go to the store with us?" Phil asked me, and I shook my head at him. He smiled at me kindly. "Okay, we're only going to the farmer market down the street. Keep the doors lock okay," He pulled me into a hug and I nodded against his chest. My stomach felt uneasy again, like something was about to jump out at us. He let me go and walked to front door and Mom waved bye to me as she headed out the door. _

That was the last time I had saw Mom and Phil. The police had called my father, Charlie, but to my dismay, he said he couldn't take care of me, but he knew of a family that lived in town that could if I was up to it. That's how I ended up with the Cullens.

Carlisle and Esme brought me up like their own, only later did I learn that they wasn't humans like me, but vampires. I didn't freak out like they thought I would. Because I was able to accept them for they were, Edward and Jasper became my best friends. When I became old enough to go to high school with them, we moved back to Forks, so Jasper and Edward could start freshmen year with me. We had them believe Jasper fail a year so he didn't look to old.

My 11th grade year became my favorite year out of all of them, but also became my nightmare.

It was my favorite year because that's when I met Jacob Black down in La Push with a few human friends of mine. After that, Jacob and I were joined at the hip. Edward wasn't happy that I was dating Jacob and I quickly found out why after we dated for six months. Jacob was a werewolf.

The reason 11th grade was my nightmare was because that's when I found out I was having a baby. Jacob was in shock at first but than came around with a smile that reached from ear to ear. Jasper told me he was always going to be there for me if I needed him. Edward yelled at me for being so stupid and not using the pill like Carlisle had told me to. Edward seemed to cool down a bit when he found out I was on the pill and it didn't work.

The other reason of why 11th grade was a nightmare, Jacob imprint on our daughter the day she was born.

* * *

I need to know if I should keep going. This chapter is just a filler on what's going on. The next chapter will be about the birth of Lizzy.

Feed my additced and Review. Also, go to my page for my twitter if you like to follow me. *wink* Don't worry, I don't stalk... Much.


	2. The Birth of Lizzy

* * *

"Bella? Honey, what's wrong?" Jacob voice was full of worry and concern as he looked down at me. I was on the floor with my arms around my sallow stomach.

"Sh-She's coming," I huffed out to him. I watched as my words hit home with him.

"Are you sure Bella?" I nodded at him

I stare at him as he grabbed my cell from my hand. I had tried to call Carlisle myself but I was in way to much pain to remember his number or for that matter how to work the damn cell phone.

"Carlisle! Bella said Lizzy coming." He yelled into the phone. I felt another kick and then water rush out of me. Oh no. "Her water just broke." Jacob yelled into the phone giving me a headache to top everything off. I watched through my tearful eyes as he nodded to what ever Carlisle was telling him. I closed my eyes when I felt another kick.

I didn't hear Jacob hang up, but not a minute later I felt him lift me in his arms.

"Up we go, Bells" He told me and I could tell he was trying to put on a brave act on for me. "Carlisle will be waiting for us at his house." I turned to face him, my right cheek pressed against his chest. I could hear his heart beat.

"No hospital?" I choked out through the pain and I saw him shake his head down at me.

"Nope sorry," He was now running out of the house and the door slammed behind him. "Don't worry; he has everything we need there." I nodded and time with the bounces of his run. I felt him lean me again the side of the car as he slipped one arm out from under me to up the car. He helped me in—well more like he shoved me in—and slammed the door behind him. My heart only had time to beat once before Jacob was on the other side and starting the car.

"Slow down," I wheezed out and gasped when Lizzy kicked inside me again.

"I will not slow down, Bella. Lizzy is on her way and I'm not about to let you have our child on the side of the road." I let out a painful snort.

"But, you rather take me to the evil 'vampires'?" I asked him and he cracked a smile. I knew it would work.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, that road is sounding better and better." I didn't answer him. I had let my mind go back to the day I had told Edward and Jasper about me being pregnant. I had just told Jacob and he was in shock, but at least happy.

"_Come on, you can do." I growled at myself as I sat in my room. "Jasper and Edward our your brothers, they will love you no matter what." I sighed and closed my eyes._

"_Jasper, Edward, could you please come here for a moment?" I asked them. I didn't have to shout, I knew they heard me. A half minute later, I saw Jasper come through my window as Edward opened my door. _

"_Ha! I Told you the window was fast!" Jasper boomed at Edward making him sound like Emmett. Edward just rolled his eyes and turned to me. A smiled that had been on his face fell as he read my eyes. _

"_What is it Bella?" He asked me and Jasper elbowed him. _

"_Don't ask her like that. My emotions are all over the place. She's upset." Jasper growled at him, pulling me into his arms. _

" _Shh, Bella." He muttered to me as I started to cry. I was to scared to tell them. I knew Jasper would understand but I knew Edward was going to blow his top. _

"_Why are you scared Bella? No one's going to hurt you." Jasper whispered to me as he read my emotions. I sighed through my sobs. I knew I couldn't lie to Jasper._

"_I'm scared Edward's going to blow his top at the news I have to ya'll" I been around Jasper to long. He had me saying ya'll. Jasper eyes flashed over to Edward and I knew by that look he was talking to him inside his head. Edward nodded and I frowned._

"_What did I miss?" I asked Jasper, knowing for sure Edward wasn't going to tell me. Goody-Goody. Never sharing anyone secrets that when own inside their head. _

"_I told Edward to keep his cool but I also promised to help him too." Jasper told me while he played with my hair. I had finally stopped crying, thanks to Jasper power. "Now tell us what you have to tell us." I nodded and let out a sigh before I just spit it out._

"_I'm pregnant," I told them and closed my eyes fast as I heard something crash. _

"_Edward you promised!" Jasper growled and I felt him pulled me behind him._

"_That's before I knew Isabella was pregnant. Wait until I get my hands on that mutt." Edward growled and stormed out the door. Jasper rushed after him, while I followed behind them. _

"_Emmett, grab him!" Jasper yelled at Emmett who was coming up the stairs. I watched as Emmett molded his arm around Edward waist pulling him back. _

"_Oh no, you don't, Eddieward. You're not going after Jacob. You know how much that would hurt our sister." Edward growled and snapped at Emmett. I felt cold arms seize me around my waist and jerk me back just in time out of Edward path. _

"_I thought we taught you better then this Isabella? I thought you were on the pill!" Edward yelled in my faced. Jasper growled._

"_Back off, Assward!" Jasper growled. __Carlisle__ finally came into the room._

"_Boys, back off of Bella, she's about to faint." I guess my color had drained from my face. "__Alice__, get Bella and take her your room." I watched as __Alice__ bounced to my side and Jasper released me so __Alice__ could take me away. As we by __Carlisle__ he stopped us and looked me in the eyes. _

"_I'm very disappointed in you Isabella; I thought we taught you how to have safe sex." I felt my face go to four different shades of red. I didn't say anything so __Alice__ grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them._

"Bella?" Jacob voice broke through my thoughts.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked and winced when I felt another kick. This was worst then any of the others.

"Just seeing if you're okay," I felt like yelling ' Do you not see how our child is kicking me apart trying to get out of me, of course the hell I'm not okay.' But I didn't I kept my mouth shut and just nodded my head.

"We're almost there." With that, he jerked the wheel sending me flying up again the window. I let out a scream of pain out when Lizzy went the other way. Everything was blacked out from there.

X-x-x-x

"She's waking up!" A voice yelled and I knew that voice right away. Jasper.

"Jasper?" My voice was slurred. Oddly, I don't remember drinking. Then it all hit me. Where was Jacob? "Where's Jacob," I tried to say but it sounded more like 'Whrejbo'.

"Where's Jacob?" Jasper asked me and I nodded my head. "He's right here." I felt a warm hand seized my hand.

"Lizzy's with Edward and Dr. Fang." Jacob told me and I gasped. I didn't know she was out of me. "Don't worry, they wouldn't hurt her." I growled at him.

"Of course they wouldn't hurt her!" I yelled at him but it sounded more like 'O cors tey woun't hrt er"

"Huh?" Jacob asked me. "What have they been giving you?" Jasper laughed.

"Nothing, I'm making her feel like that so she's' wouldn't be in pain." Oh. "I'll let up on her when they bring Lizzy in to her. Have you seen her yet?" Jasper asked him.

"Not yet, Dr. Fang told me I was going to have to wait until Bella woke. Stupid Bloodsucker." I looked over at Jacob. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when Edward and Carlisle came in.

"Great, Bella's up." Edward said grinning at me. He had Lizzy in his arms. "I have someone here to see you." He placed Lizzy in my arms. "She hadn't opened up her eyes yet." I smiled at Edward then looked down at my daughter. She already had black hair on her head. Her skin color matched Jacob but the back of her eyelids was a pale pink.

"When do you think she'll open her eyes?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know, I think she's asleep right now." I nodded and looked up at Jacob who was smiling ear to ear at us. I smiled back. I rocked my arms back and forth a little bit while I turned to Carlisle.

"Is she healthy?" I asked him and he nodded at me.

"Five pounds and 2 ounces and the healthiest baby I had ever seen. Pretty too," Lizzy opened her eyes at the word pretty and I smiled. She had my chocolate brown eyes. That's when I heard a gasped.

"Man, how twisted can you get?" Edward asked and I turned toward him.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked him and he pointed at Jacob. "See for yourself." Everyone looked at Jacob. He eyes was glued to our daughter eyes. I didn't get it at first. He was just looking at her with warmth and love like any other father would.

"What about him?" I asked and Edward sighed.

"Bella, Jacob imprinted on your daughter."

* * *

Oh wow, this chapter sucks. I never had a kid before so I don't know much about giving birth so please forgive me. Next chapter will be Jacob POV of the imprint and how Bella takes it. Which by the way, not well. xD Please review. I'm working on the next chapter right now so I will have a preview to anyone who reviews.


	3. Sorry Author note

Okay. Since school is about to start for me. I will need an escape from the world and writing on Fanfiction is one of my escape. I have put up a Poll that I want you to vote on. It's about which one of these four stories I should keep going.

**Beating the Odds**

**Hide and Seek**

_Already Over_

**The Devil on my Shoulder**

Please vote! Poll will be taken down pretty soon.


End file.
